Currently, when a device such as a UE engages in device-to-device (D2D) communication in connection with applications such as advanced topology (AT) applications, the device may operate two transmissions or transmission links in parallel. For example, the device may operate an uplink transmission to a network component such as an eNB and another transmission such as a cross link (XL) transmission to another device such as another UE. Unfortunately, management of the additional radio transmission or link (e.g. the XL transmission or link in combination with the uplink) by the device may currently cause problems associated with scheduling between the links or transmissions, resource allocation of the links or transmissions, power control of the links or transmissions, and the like.